Jords empire
by crafttyomg
Summary: I'm planning this to be all about taking over by force kind of fic and to travel to other worlds and so on I wont get high tech yet but after some time they will be space battles and high tech but im going to stay low tech for now this is going to be a mass Crossover
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these shows games and etc.

3E 432

"BAHHAHAAHAHHHHAHHAAAHAHH"I was in the middle of my new invention it was suppose to make me immortal. well stop the ageing as I was in the house in a village with a population 600 as I was giving the last touches I was getting excited "I just have to add a bit of my magic here and there add the power of sciences and done"

"ok immortality here I come BAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAH" with that I touch the red button "AHAHAHHAHAHAAHHA?" then everything was white

0

2hr later

I felt like shit I look around see no one it seem I did something to the town or well the lack of town... I try to get up but dam cant move so then I here people oh the guard then I pass out

3days later

00

I wake up to find my self in jail some food to eat water to drink I feel great so alive dam it feels so good so now what to do

"hey you yes you" I look at this dark elf "I heard they found you at a destroyed village with dark clouds over it I wonder what you did to it. they say it was the some of the most foul magic they felt and you know what that mean right your going to die"

"well then screw you too "I said then I heard an earthquake and then I see about 30 small scamps rushing to me "it's the master the master" ? they start to worship me 'well I guess I could use this'

"yes yes now get me out of here" then they break the door done they start to go

"fellow master" we start to go but guards come down about 8. 20 of the browns and 4 greens and me rush them. well the 5 reds use fireballs at them. the guard that I'm facing has a shield and sword I jump out of the way of one of his swings then garb his arm and twist it but he tries to stab me it goes right under my armpit I push him to me and we both fall as he falls he lose his sword and his sword arm

goes to the same spot that the sword did right under my arm pit I lock his arm under my armpit then as we fall his hand goes right around my back trying to find the handle of the sword but it was on its side he grabs the blade end and it cuts almost right through his arm because of my body adding pressure to his arm as i fell on his arm plus his weight on me. the blade is starting to go through the arm and hand. almost stabbing me I push him with my right hand as he screams. and i get up and his arm looks like its in half his middle finger and to his thumb on one half well the right finger and pinky on the other and the cut goes all along his arm. I take the handle of his sword then pull the rest of it out of him then stab him in his helmet as I do that I feel that something going in me it felt good then I look around I see a green stab someone in the neck the rest are dead

we on go and then I see it this portal i see more guards coming so i jump into the portal.

000

when i appear look around to see this old looking scamp with a light above his head "ah master we finely found you took some time but you gave us a easy time after you blowed that town up then you had enough dark magic flowing off you that we easily found. you and here you are but what a way to start"

"so you where looking for me?"i asked

"yes we where you see my name is Gnarl master I remember your great great grandfather came to this alternate dimension then he got eaten by a ogre fun times fun times we've also made a new netherworld here it was hard to do but we did it now we Finely have you back like I always say evil always finds a way" he says

"so.. my great great grandfather came from an alternate dimension?" he nods "so what dose my father do"

"ah now that's a good story he's the overlord and we are his minions we have the browns that are fighters the reds are long range magic users also immune to fire then we have the greens they are sneak but can give it away by their foul stanch and good with poisons and immune to it. then we have the blues that can breathe underwater and can heal other minions and are the best at the least destructive spells. then down here we have the tower heart that is only 1/10 of its original it grows as you gain power or are idle but it grows faster the more powerful you are. then we have the spell stones evil presence it makes it so everyone you use it on worships you and it also gives you more power from the one you use it on because it twist their very souls but you get more power from killing them and more minions anyway since you are his grandson this is all yours" he says

i go and touch the tower heart and feel even more better then before i could feel more power at my finger tips then even before when i woke up at prison "gnarl can the EP work on animals and how good dose EP work" i asked

"hmm it should work on anything but it depends on a few things first the weaker willed will be easier to use it on second it depends how strong you are and the one you use it on third is some thing are just more immune then other species but it should be possible but it could take years"

"ok then lets head to a place where i heard about some goblins tribes then take them over with EP we shall first get all the creatures and monster and turn them into new minions and have them make city's underground like the dwarves. each creatures and monster must have a population of 10000 for each race before i start using them ill still have the other creatures population go higher then that. and get them to farm lifeforce from the things they eat and when they are dying take their lifefroce from them. when we are ready ill attack. ok you got that gnarl if you know any thing to do to make it more effective then add it on and don't worry about me dying of old age i took care of it " i said

then he gave me the rest of the tour and made a portal to Nabenay Basin where i heard two goblin tribes where fighting

0000

and so I come across the famers that are in the middle of a goblin war I tell them ill take care of them now so i go to fight the bloody hand first

as i walk their with my 50 minions i walk their we cut our way their i tell 30 to stay guard well the rest of us go in as were going in i kick down the door to the cave and one goblin under it so i stab the goblin under the door i kicked down then behead the next one that's rushing to me then i burn the next goblin head off and so on as we make our way deeper we meet the two leaders i tell the rest to take on the warlord well i take the shaman he tires light me on fire i doge to the right then rush him he and tackle him then i kick him in the head as he's down on the ground then use EP on him then i use EP on the rest that i find then i do the same for the rock biters after that's done i get them to most lee to get more goblins to use EP on and to make bigger living space for them and bigger farms or pins to get their population up.

as they do that i start making an item that use a bit of my essence that lets the person or thing to use EP on others but its less effective it will allow my worshipers to convert more things then to rely on me to do it ill give some to each new nest or city to so my people can turn others.

they also transmit energy for me to take. it dose the same thing as EP so it builds up energy and once it has enough it sends it too me and so it makes me stronger and makes my skin harder and bones. it also gives me more magic. but it takes a lot to do that. so ill start to make something to give me more energy from my minions


	2. Chapter 2

its been a week as my goblin tribes grown too a good 800 and growing fast so now I'm working on a way to get power from my minions it will suck some of their lifeforce just a bit like a tick it will only take the excess lifeforce .also I found a group of 5 minotaur's and turned them into my minions and got them to turn any more heavy hitters to go in a group with the goblins and knock them out and bring them to a convert cell I'm most lee working on the cave mines and ruins. those are the places that im taking. im not going to show myself for a while but that dose not mean the monster wont take notice of me or groups of attacking monster and creatures attacking other monsters. others may see them but they always do that kind of thing as long as they don't field an army out of them I should be ok

well my minions grow in number I heard of a cave that used to have a famous pirate by Anvil so here I am the Dunbarrow Cove I get my browns to move boulders out of the way as we get in I see lots of undead the first one I see i use a fireball on it then get my minions to go on a frenzy killing the rest of them

1hr later

'now this seem well sad the big guy dies by being trapped what a way to go' I thought as I read some writings. the first thing I need to do is get a crew together then ill make my own pirates they will start here then spread them all over after that ill use them as one of my forces that spread it to the more smart races. ill get more men and ill get money. from what they do.

0

so I went to hire my crew when I got them I used EP on them I gave the captain of the new crew a glove that lets him use EP on others. and it will make them my minions but since im not their personally it take longer so they need to put them in cells before they do it.

00

6 mouths later the emperor was killed and

besides that me and my minions have gotten all of Nibenay basin and the Valus Mountains and half of Nibenay Valley half of Heartlands. of the creatures and monsters it goes good with the portals bringing them where they need to go and have the new city that can only get their by portal to get their or lots of digging im having population booms from all my monsters it seems know that they are civilised they are having population booms in the city or cave towns

so im also starting to get into morrowind and my main targets are the cliff racer ill have my minions of browns and greens and red ride them and then for the big guns are the netch the silt strider they will be the big gun after im done with them.

ill send them to areas in my underground city just for them and the last target is kwama queens and that was about all I did that year getting more land from animals and monsters and the like well there is one other thing I was doing

000

I was going thorough my moms lab she collected everything she could get her hands on so I took the samples of zerg and had an idea " Gnarl! come here now I have an idea " I said.

as he walked to me he looked at me and said "yes sire what do you want from me sire" I looked at him for a few seconds then I said

"Gnarl what would you do if I gave you a form of immortality that you could go ahead and die as many time as you want plus you would be youthful again" I asked

"ah to be back in my youth and back in the field I would like that but why are you asking me this are you thinking of bring me back to my youth?"

"yes and so much more you know when you went to that dimension with the zerg right my mom had lots of date from these protoss she used some type of drone that did a scan of their computers she has all of it on this chip I tell you sometimes I love the spark but back to what I was going to say the zerg are a hive mind that has their overmind that control all of them so since we are out of that dimension I was thinking of trying to become an overmind no better then it I want the best control. so to do that Im going to merge with this blood of the zerg im going to use that pod over their to merge its going to cons till lee emit a beam that will make me the overmind well that happens ill be gone but you are to guard this lab from everything"

and so I went in never to come out for 200 yea


End file.
